The Forests of the World
by isabellaa.e.countoure
Summary: It's 2025. The world is split. There is The forest world AKA Seed. Then there is the Mechanical World AKA Mother. Seed is the home of Vamps while Mother is the home of Werewolves. The wolves are trying to take over Seed. They're invading and We must move.
1. They're getting close to breaking throug

**The Forests of the World!**

**BPOV**

_**She picked up the phone on the first ring. Thank Lore that she's suspended**_**. "Hey, I need you to help me pack. We're leaving in the morning. Lore, wasn't it just great of them to give us so much time to pack?" "Well hey to you too. Yeah I'll head over there now. When will you give up your name for the Goddess Luna? I mean seriously Why do you care her Lore? Oh and what do you want me to pack?" "Oh you know the usual clothes, precious items, and essential's like everything." "I'm serious Bella!" "Fine whatever get Alice to help you." "Oh yes get the hyper ninja pixie to come help me pack up you house. Yeah that's very fucking sensible. Goddess, are you really f-ing serious." "Can't you two get along for the time period it takes me to get home and do anything else. I'll be out of this hell hole in about an hour." "Only if the world is ending." "Our world may be fucking ending. They're moving us. Which means they're worried that it'll get this far out. I'm serious Mother's Sons( the werewolves) must be getting close to breaking the wall if they're moving us in a day. And you know that this was a last minute decision on Cadle's part. So it must be getting bad." "Oh please our boys(the vamps) will beat those wolves ass back to the 19th**** century."**

*******************************************************

**I got dropped off at my tree and stared up. **_**Well they didn't seem to have broken any of the lamps and I didn't see anything laying around on the ground that may have been thrown out the window.**_

"**Everybody in here still alive and breathing. You know normal stuff like 2 breathing living friends helping their 3****rd**** friend pack up and move across the wall into the dangerous, evil, and horrid world of wolves. In the next 30 seconds of finished said sentence I was assaulted physically and senses. My ears were tortured by my two female friends and I was attacked by them both attempting to hug me as hard as they can within a tiny space of time. Tears were running down both of their faces. Shay was crying like I just told her I had like 4 minutes to live. Alice was sobbing "Are you sure you have to leave tomorrow?" over and over and over again. And over. **

_**As I packed my life up, I started remembering everything about the old days. The old days in 2012 where everywhere you looked there was normal things. Billboards nor razor lighted advertisements that flashed across the boards in LCD. I jerked myself back to the present with the sharp reminder that everything has changed. **_

_******************************************************_

_**A/N **_

_**I told you this one would be longer. So nahhhh. Oh, I haven't got a single review. What is UP with this SHIT? I expect at least you know 1 review at the smallest. I get more responses from a dude that I'm talking to about tweaking his story than I do you guys. And he only e-mails me every 2 DAYS!!!!**_

_**REVIEW=UPDATES!!!!!!!!!**_


	2. Let's get this show on the road

_Previously:_

_As I packed my life up, I started remembering everything about the old days. The old days in 2012 where everywhere you looked there was normal things. Billboards nor razor lighted advertisements that flashed across the boards in LCD. I jerked myself back to the present with the sharp reminder that everything has changed. _

_Next morning_

_I woke up to the sound of two of my friends fighting over when they'd leave. Being that Shay was a senior but a suspended senior none the less and Alice was home schooled things were a bit different, for them anyways. I guess this is good bye to my home well house that I lived in for a total of 2 years. I glanced over towards my alarm clock to see it flashing 7:56. Oh Fuck! Those two dumb fucks didn't wake me up. I mean it takes at least 2 minutes to get to the school and they're arguing over breakfast. At this rate we won't be able to catch any. "OY DUMBFUCKS THE CLASS IS LEAVING IN FOUR MINUTES AND YOUR COMPLAINING. LET'S FUCKING GO ALREADY!!!!", I quickly yelled. I grabbed the clothes I had set out last night before I packed up the last of my shit last night. Just as I laced up my climbing boots they skidded in. They had matching anxious and exasperated faces, explaining they're mood. "Oh please those dumbass's will wait.", said Shay. "Whatever can you two just calm down you're anger is getting on my nerve's. And no they won't remember Cadle hates me any chance of me getting eaten by wolves or anything else for that matter would make his month, k.", I said explaining what I already had told them last night when I told them to wake me up at 6:30. "Alice, go home and I tell Cadle you're families coming." She huffed but left quickly anyways. "Thank Luna you got her outta here. She was driving me crazy.", Shay exaggerated. "Whatever, let's just get down there and stuff.", I said trying, in vain, to hurry her. "Uh huh." I walk in to the kitchen. I was leaving almost everything behind except for clothes and my personal favorite books and other things I thought I needed to survive. Last night or early this morning, I can't really remember which, I made a slide shift. This was just a rope that I use to slide all my luggage down to the ground if Shay got down their quick enough. I first slide all her luggage down then mine. Her parents were coming in the last wave of people that were leaving our village. That would be two weeks from now. My parents, being dead, wouldn't be making this trip. I guess it kinda saddened me that their bodies would still be here and I would be in a different world. _

_We're were literally running when we showed up at the hell hole that we would soon be leaving behind. "Thank you for joining us ladies. _

_A/N_

_Sorry it took me forever to update if you are one of the readers who is actually reading this. I am trying to write daily. I'm going to try to story board this so it will be easier and faster to write and update. So sorry. I enjoy reviews so please feel free._


End file.
